Dragonball GS- The story of Nago
by Griever
Summary: Nago is a young warrior following the dreams of his father, but obstacles keep getting in his way. He makes friends, and he makes enemies. But where will his destiny ultimately lead him?
1. The Stranger

Episode 1- The Stranger  
  
As the late sun sank into deep western valleys, a single sound could be heard in the depths of the  
forest. A sound of danger, a sound of trouble, a sound asking for help.  
  
In a small stream, a cat floated helplessly in a box. Its eyes were filled with child-like curiosity, its  
fragile mind unable to comprehend what was going on. A small girl ran alongside it, crying, as the  
cat floated closer to the waterfall at the end of the river.  
  
"Monty, Monty come back!" the little girl yelled as the cat approached the waterfall. As the cat  
saw it, his eyes grew wide and it started trying to paddle away from the waterfall, but to no avail.  
  
Deep within the forest, a figure sat high in the branches of a tree. He lay in the shadows, breaking  
pieces of wood in half. The cries reached his ears. He stood up and darted out of sight.  
  
As the cat neared the waterfall, it seemed as though nothing could possibly save it. Suddenly, a  
figure appeared on the river back, masked within its shadows, and hopped onto the small box,  
scooping up the cat and hopping over to the other side in less than a second.  
  
The little girl ran up to the figure. She took her cat and cradled it in her arms. "Monty! Next time,  
don't go so far out into the water!"  
  
She turned to the stranger. "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger raised his head and smiled. He had black hair, with three pointed edges extending to  
the right. He was probably only thirteen or fourteen years old, and he wore a orange and blue  
costume, and carried a stick in his right hand. "My name's Nago. Nago Sakusen."  
  
"Thank you very much for rescuing my cat, Nago!" she said as she lifted the cat up to Nago's  
face. "Say thank you, Monty!"  
  
The cat stared at Nago for a moment. Nago stared back. Then the cat clawed Nago's nose. Nago  
screamed and tumbled backwards into the waterfall.  
  
The little girl gazed down as he plummeted into the lake below. "Thanks again, Nago!" she said  
as she skipped off with her cat behind her.  
  
Nago climbed out of the water, his clothes drenched and hair soaking. "Stupid cat."  
  
---------  
  
Nago took off his wet clothes and hung them over a tree branch. He pulled a blanket out of his  
backpack, which had remained relatively dry, and went to sleep. His mind drifted into a state of  
rest, and Nago dozed into a deep dream.  
  
Nago fell into a dream, a dream where he began to remember things from when he was a little boy  
of only eight.  
  
"Father, will I ever be as great of a fighter as you?" asked Nago as he sat on his father's lap.  
  
"Of course you will, Nago. One day, when you are a little older, I will take you to the master of  
the martial arts. He is a very wise man, and taught me everything I know. One day you shall be  
trained by him."  
  
"I can't wait!" cried Nago in joy.  
  
Then, a few weeks later, Nago was returning home from a fishing trip, when he discovered his  
entire village in flames! Not a person had been spared from the bloodshed, and Nago was forced  
to retreat into the forest and survive by himself.  
  
------  
  
Morning. The sun broke the shadows and Nago roused to his senses. He got dressed and looked  
into the clouds above him. There was a future. He had a destiny. To fulfill his father's wish for  
him to become a great fighter. So Nago vowed on that day, that he would find the master of the  
martial arts, and that he would become a great fighter, and a great man.  
  



	2. What on Earth?! Demon Monster!!

Episode 2- What on Earth?! Demon Monster!!  
  
"Damn, I'm tired," thought Nago as he trudged wearily down a mountain trail. He could see a  
city off in the distance, and hoped to get there so he could get something to eat.  
  
As he entered the town, he noticed that the town itself was relatively quiet. There weren't many  
people outside, and those who were outside were closing their shops for the day, even though it  
was hardly noon. Nago walked up to an old man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir?"  
  
The old man jumped in fright when Nago touched him, but calmed down when he saw the boy  
staring back at him. "Oh, hi little boy. What are you still doing up around this hour?"  
  
Nago looked at him oddly. "It's only five o' clock."  
  
"But the demon will be here soon!" said the old man, obviously nervous.  
  
"Demon? What are you talking about?" asked the confused Nago.  
  
The old man looked nervously around. "Well... we don't like to talk about it... and not at this  
time. That's why everyone is closing up," he said as he ran into his shop. Nago followed. The  
shop was a little restaurant with a counter and a few tables inside. The man shut his door and  
looked around. He sat down at a table and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Okay... let me  
explain."  
  
The old man cleared his throat. "You see, about a year ago, the small volcano over on the island  
in the middle of the lake to the west of our town erupted. It didn't go past the lake, but it did  
release an evil demon who began terrorizing the town shortly after. He destroyed our shops, and  
killed our friends and family. In order to stop this monster's rampage, our mayor raised taxes and  
began developing weapons capable of destroying the demon. They work alright, but after a while  
they wear down and we put out more money for better weapons. Lately, the mayor has developed  
a giant fighting robot that has kept the demon at bay for about two weeks. But there is a decree  
stating that all citizens must be indoors by five thirty in the afternoon."  
  
Nago sat amazed as he listened to the long-winded story of the demon. "a demon... has been  
plaguing your town for a year? I bet I could kill him."  
  
The old man just stared at the small boy. "Y- you? But you're just a little kid!"  
  
Nago grinned. "I may be a little kid, but I can do... THIS!" he shouted, smashing through a table.  
The old man jumped out of his chair and gazed in awe at the little boy.  
  
"In- incredible! I must take you to see the mayor at once!" he said, grabbing Nago and running  
out the door toward the big temple at the edge of town.  
  
---------  
  
The buzzer rang at the mayor's desk. He pressed it wearily. He was a fat little man, with slicked  
back blonde hair and a fashionable goatee. He wore a pair of reflective black sunglasses and a nice  
looking blue suit.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in his pig-like voice.  
  
The secretary responded over the monitor. "Two citizens are here with a question about the  
monster."  
  
The mayor flinched. "Oh... well, send them in. I, um, always have time for my people!"  
  
The doors to the mayor's office opened and an old man and a small boy walked in. The mayor  
smirked at this walking carnival. "And what can I do for you today?"  
  
The old man spoke up. "This little boy can save our town! He's stronger than an ox and can  
surely defeat that evil demon!" He made little horns with his fingers. "This boy is super strong!"  
  
The mayor looked at the old man with a confused expression. "Umm... whatever. Do you take  
pills or something?"  
  
Nago walked up to the mayor's desk and snatched a small metal device off of it. "What's this?"  
  
The mayor panicked when he saw Nago holding the device. He immediately grabbed it out of the  
boy's hands. "It's, uhhh, my pager! Be careful, kid! Don't wanna break something like this."  
  
The mayor looked at the old man again. "Look, sir, we all know that the whole demon crisis is  
getting on our nerves, but we have the giant robot backing us up now! We can't possibly lose!  
Now, it's almost five thirty, so I suggest you get back to your house as soon as possible."  
  
------------  
  
The old man and Nago walked down the Street. "Well kid, I'm sorry..." started the old man.  
  
"Sorry? Why? We don't need the mayor's permission! I can beat that monster anyway!" said  
Nago jumping into the air and landing in front of the old man.  
  
The streets were cleared of all life except for Nago and the old man. The old man shivered in fear.  
"We're too late. The creature will be here any minute."  
  
Nago shoved the old man behind a building. "I'll handle it. You just stay out of sight."  
  
Then they saw it. The creature stood at the end of the road. Its pale blue skin glowed with sweat  
in the savage setting sun. Its eyes were eerie and green, its fangs long and sharp. It wore a Grey  
long-sleeved shirt and white pants.  
  
Then, the robot appeared. It stood eight feet tall, and was controlled by a man inside a cockpit.  
The robot began to advance toward the demon, the man in the cockpit smiling as he approached  
the monster. Then, out of the blue, the demon jumped forward, ramming into the front of the  
robot and knocking it over.  
  
The mayor stood in his office, looking down on the fight going on outside. He whispered into the  
controller in his hand. "Now crush the chest."  
  
The demon roared and shoved its fist deep into the metal shell of the robot. The man inside began  
to scream. The old man began to panic. "The robot's losing!!"  
  
Nago stared in anger. Suddenly, he leapt forward, out of the alley, kicking the demon in the head  
and knocking it into a crate of fruit. Nago landed on his feet and he immediately assumed a  
fighting stance. The demon pushed the fruit aside and stood up, rubbing its head. The guy in the  
robot hopped out and ran off down the road.  
  
The mayor stared in awe at the boy below. "Wha- what is he doing?!"  
  
Nago smiled and held his ground. The demon growled and dashed straight at the boy. Nago  
jumped into the air, but the demon grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground. Nago  
jumped into the air, raining down on the demon, barraging it with punches. The demon grabbed  
for Nago, but missed. Nago flipped backward, hitting the demon with four revelations of a  
roundhouse kick. The demon stumbled around, grimacing and growling in anger. It dashed at  
Nago, kicking the boy and tossing him into the air. Nago landed on a rooftop and painfully stood.  
The demon hopped onto the rooftop next to Nago, swinging its foot at the boy. Nago grabbed the  
demon's foot and threw it off balance. The boy ran toward the edge of the roof. the demon  
breaking up the ground behind him. Its feet smashed in the wooden rooftop as it darted after the  
boy. Nago jumped onto the ground, spinning around as the fierce creature followed him and  
swung at the boy with his left hand. Nago kicked the demon in the face and darted over to the  
robot. Straining his muscles, Nago lifted the large metal suit and hurled it at the demon. The  
demon leapt into the air, slicing cleanly through the metal armor with his left hand. Nago froze as  
the two pieces of the suit hit the ground. The demon smiled, then growled softly. He charged at  
Nago with the ferociousness of a tiger, slamming his shoulder into Nago's chest. Nago, upon the  
urge of throwing up, doubled over in pain, his legs growing weak. The boy collapsed to the  
ground, gasping for breath, as the demon loomed over him. It reached down and took hold of the  
back of Nago's shirt, lifting the boy high into the air. It raised its right hand to Nago's face,  
slowly extending its claws, smiling with a child-like impishness about itself.  
  
Nago grunted. He was dazed. His mind flew in circles as he tried to quickly come up with a plan.  
The old man, hidden in the alley, shouted at the boy. "Boy! Boy! Do something!"  
  
Nago screamed with all of his might, his veins straining. The demon let go of Nago, dropping the  
boy to the ground. He landed on his feet, tightening his fists as he advanced on the creature. The  
demon roared and charged at Nago. Nago flung himself forward, ramming into the demon's head  
and knocking it down. Nago and the demon fell to the ground, laying side by side, out of energy.  
Slowly, the demon pushed itself back up to its feet, gleaming at Nago with rage in its eyes. Nago  
lifted his head up and looked at the demon, which was reaching toward Nago to deliver a final  
blow.  
  
Then Nago noticed something. There was a large black necklace around the demon's neck. It was  
covered with glowing lights and kept, making buzzing sounds. Nago was drawn toward it.  
  
"That must be the root of its power," thought Nago. The boy gathered up his remaining strength  
and leapt upward, ripping the necklace from the monster and tumbling to the ground.  
  
The demon growled and fell over, breathing heavily. Nago smiled as he stood victorious. The old  
man and the villagers emerged from their houses and cheered for Nago. The mayor came over and  
congratulated the boy.  
  
"Ummm... congratulations on defeating the giant monster, little boy!" shouted the mayor, shaking  
Nago's hand.  
  
Suddenly, the demon stood up. The mayor screamed and Nago turned around in panic, taking a  
defensive stance, prepare to protect the villagers. The demon approached Nago, halting about five  
feet from him.  
  
"Boy," started the demon. Everyone stared in shock as the demon blurted out a single word.  
"Boy, I must thank you for freeing me."  
  
Nago gazed at the demon with a confused expression. "What do you mean, freed?"  
  
The demon smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sirrus, a demon who once resided on the  
small island in the middle of a nearby lake. One day, the island's volcano exploded, and I was  
badly wounded. I made my way to shore, where I met three men who I thought might help me.  
Instead, they captured me and put that necklace around my neck. It put me into a state of  
mesmerization, and they had complete control of me."  
  
The mayor screamed agin in fear. "Kill him, kid, kill him!"  
  
the demon known as Sirrus glared angrily at the mayor. "You! You were one of them!"  
  
The townspeople surrounded the mayor with angry faces. The old man spoke up. "So you made  
this creature destroy our houses, our work?!"  
  
"He- he's obviously l- lying!!" shouted the mayor, backing away. Nago snatched the remote from  
his hand. He pressed some buttons, and the necklace on the ground lit up and made noises.  
  
"Where has all that extra tax money been going then?!" growled the old man.  
  
"I- I bought a couple of presents for myself," said the Mayor.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"a private jet."  
  
"GET HIM!!" shouted the old man. The townspeople yelled in agreement, chasing after the  
mayor who was running down the road. They chased him out of town and into the forest.  
  
Sirrus smiled. "Boy-"  
  
"Nago," he replied.  
  
"Nago, I can't thank you enough for saving me. You are a very strong young boy, do you know  
that?"  
  
"Yes. My father taught me to train and become a powerful warrior. He wanted me to train under  
the master of the martial arts, so now I'm on a journey, seeking the master so I can honor my  
father."  
  
Sirrus laughed. "Well, if this master of the martial arts is as good as you say, maybe I could stand  
having him for a teacher too! May I accompany you on your journey?"  
  
Nago grinned. "Sure. I could always use a traveling buddy."  
  
------------------  
  
"Goodbye, Nago! Goodbye, Sirrus!" shouted the old man as he and the townspeople waved to  
the two travelers.  
  
"I'm sorry about all the damage I caused you people," apologized Sirrus.  
  
The old man smiled. "That's okay! We know you didn't mean it! Besides, after selling the  
mayor's jet, beach house, gold and rubies, and servants, we have enough money to rebuild this  
town ten times over!"  
  
"Goodbye, old man! It was nice meeting you! Good luck!" shouted Nago as he and Sirrus walked  
down the path toward the western forest. the townspeople waved until the two forms disappeared  
into the setting sun.  
  
"We're on the road, Sirrus! Maybe the master will be in the next town we find!"  
  
Sirrus took a bite out of a sandwich. "Somehow, Nago, I doubt it will be that easy. But we have  
plenty of time to search."  
  
Together, the two adventurers set off into the depths of the forest, to forge a new life, a future,  
where they might accomplish their goals and realize their dreams. 


	3. Money? It's Not Our Fault!!

Episode 3- Money? It's Not Our Fault!  
  
"Nago, pass the apples."  
  
"Sure," replied Nago, handing the bowl of fruit to Sirrus. The two were sitting to the side of a  
road, having lunch underneath the shading trees of the western forest.  
  
"Mmm. Delicious," complimented Sirrus, popping two apples into his mouth at once and  
swalling them whole.  
  
"Man, the things you can do with your mouth," uttered Nago sarcastically. Sirrus grimacedc and  
hit Nago in the head with an apple. Nago smiled.  
  
"Take this!" he shouted, hurling his backpack at the demon. It flew over Sirrus' head and into  
the forest. Nago sweatdropped and Sirrus started laughing. "You'd better go find your pack!"  
  
Nago groaned and ran off into the woods to find his backpack. Sirrus stood up and begin to pack  
up his things.  
  
A car zoomed down the forest road. Inside, a pretty young girl around the age of sixteen was  
driving and listening to music over her radio.  
  
"Oh yeah, can't you see..."  
  
Sirrus turned as he saw the hover car headed straight toward him. He stared in shock as it  
zoomed toward him. The girl looked up from adjusting the radio and screamed. Sirrus held his  
hands forward as the carrammed into him. Dust flew all over the place, knocking gravel through  
the air. When the girl opened her eyes, she saw Sirrus' hands implanted in the front of her car.  
The car made a whining noise and dropped to the ground.  
  
The girl opened her eyes to find herself staring straight into those of a large, menacing, blue  
figure. The automatic reaction was to scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sirrus looked at the girl in surprise. The girl kept screaming, pulling out her purse and flinging it  
at the demon. "Here! Take it! I have thirty dollars- that's all! Just take it and don't hurt me!"  
  
Sirrus' expression remained confused. The girl curled up into a little ball in the front seat of her  
car and started crying. Nago emerged from the forest with his backpack and walked up to Sirrus.  
He looked at the girl in the front seat. "What did you do to her?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," responded Sirrus.  
  
The girl stopped crying and looked up at the six foot tall demon and the five foot four inches  
little boy. "Oh great! He has a partner!" she cried out. Nago looked down at the purse lying near  
Sirrus' feet.  
  
"Wait! You think we're robbers? We aren't theives!" smiled Nago.  
  
The girl calmed down a little. "You... aren't?"  
  
"Nope. We're looking for the master of the martial arts!"  
  
The girl looked at the two for a second, still trying to make sense of the situation. Then her  
expression turned to one of anger. "WHAT?! YOU WRECKED MY CAR, YOU TWO  
GOONS!!"  
  
Sirrus shrank back. "He didn't mean to," noted Nago.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! YOU JERKS BROKE MY CAR!! THAT THING COST A LOT OF  
MONEY, AND I EXPECT YOU TO PAY ME BACK IN FULL!!!"  
  
Sirrus grinned uneasily. "Well, we would... if we had any money with us at the moment."  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY?! YOU JERKS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO,  
BREAKING MY CAR AND THEN STIFFING ME LIKE THIS!!"  
  
"Hey, if you want to tag along for a while, I'm sure we'll get some money eventually."  
  
The girl started to scream again, but instead calmed down and cleared her throat. "Fine. I won't  
let you two out of my sight until I get paid back for the damage, though."  
  
Sirrus smirked. "Yeah. Well, come on, it's a long walk to the next town."  
  
The girl facefaulted. "We have to walk?!"  
  
"Yes. We don't have a hovercar or anything. And when we get there, we'll see what we can do  
about your money."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nago whispered to Sirrus. "Sirrus, we have absolutely zero dollars. How are we ever going to  
pay her?"  
  
Sirrus smiled and whispered into Nago's ear. "Don't worry. I have a plan."  
  
Sirrus turned around and looked at the girl. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
The girl leered at Sirrus. "My name's Zaki for your info."  
  
She started walking and bumped into Nago. "Hey, watch it kid!"  
  
"Kid?! I'm fourteen!"  
  
"So? I'm sixteen!"  
  
Nago, Sirrus, and Zaki hiked down the forest road, Sirrus knowing in his mind that this trip  
wasn't going to be a friendly one.  
  
-------------------------  
  
In a few hours, Nago and company arrived at Cider Town, a small, suburban village located near  
a large river. It was decorated with beautiful flowers in the windows, doorframes, and lamp  
posts.  
  
"Wow. How pretty," observed Zaki as the trio headed toward a little hotel at the end to the road.  
  
"Whatever," said Sirrus. Zaki twitched with irritation. "And I suppose you could think of  
something more beautiful than a town full of blossoming flowers?"  
  
Sirrus replied quickly. "Sure I could."  
  
"Well, what would that be?"  
  
"A really hot girl."  
  
Zaki punched Sirrus in the head. Sirrus fell forward, landing on his face. Nago took a step back  
as the injured demon jumped to his feet. "Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"Is a hot girl the only thing that interests a pervert like you?!"  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Sirrus, scratching his bruised head.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Well, a hot girl sure would be a decent chnage from the UGLY girls around here."  
  
"WHAT??!!" screamed Zaki, smashing the nearest thing, Nago, in the head. Nago careened to  
the side and passed out.  
  
Sirrus groaned. "Great. Now I have to carry something."  
  
Sirrus and Zaki entered the hotel and sat down in the lobby while they waited for Nago to wake  
up.  
  
"Ow. Why did you hit me so hard?"  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
Nago looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
---------------------  
  
"So you had money after all," said Nago as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Nope. I snaked some cash out of Zaki's purse," the demon responded in a pleased voice.  
  
Zaki walked into the room. "Too bad you couldn't afford two bedrooms."  
  
Sirrus smiled. "Hey, we need to save all of our money to buy you a new hovercar. At least we  
can relax and refresh ourselves."  
  
Zaki sat on her bed. "I guess that's true. I get this bed, so one of you will have to sleep on the  
floor, cause I won't share it with either of you."  
  
Sirrus laughed at the thought. "Who would want to sleep with you?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"To think that it's gonna be like this all the time," thought Sirrus.  
  



	4. Double Cross!!

Episode 4- Double Cross!!  
  
Zaki slid open the door to the hotspring and walked down the stone path to the girls' side. It was  
empty, so she had the entire area all to herself. Zaki draped her towel over a stone statue and  
slowly sank into the warm water. She sighed.  
  
"Good... this is just what I need to take my mind off everything," she thought to herself as she  
took a small towel and placed it on her forehead, closing her eyes and relaxing.  
  
Nago peeked over the bamboo wall separating the boys' and the girls' hotsprings. Sirrus' head  
popped up next to his. They looked over and saw Zaki at the other end of the pool. Nago smiled  
and hopped over the fence. He landed softly, unnoticed by Zaki, and silently crept over to the  
stone statue, snatching the towel and flinging it over his shoulder. He hopped back over the fence,  
handed Sirrus the towel, and the two rushed over to their room.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with Zaki's towel again?" asked Nago curiously.  
  
Sirrus sighed. "We're going to leave her there... you know as well as I do that we'll never have  
enough money to pay her back. This is the only way to get rid of her."  
  
"So you mean we're gonna leave her here without money or clothes?" questioned Nago.  
  
"Exactly. Now let's get going," ordered Sirrus, stuffing Zaki's purse into his backpack and exiting  
the room.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before she finds out we ditched her?"  
  
"I'd guess about ten minutes, but that's still plenty of time to escape."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Zaki stared into the endless sky. She smiled as she twirled her hair in between her fingers. "Maybe  
I was a little too mean to Nago and Sirrus. After all, they did pay for the hotel, and Sirrus  
promised to repay me for the car."  
  
Zaki reached for her towel. When she felt the cold stone of the statue she had set it on, she looked  
away from the sky.  
  
"My towel! Where did it go? I could swear I left it right there!" shouted Zaki, standing up in the  
hotsprings, the light breeze causing her bare body to shiver. She looked around but found no trace  
of it.  
  
"Oh no. I need to get back to the room! I can't let anyone see me naked!" she shouted.  
  
Covering her breasts with her hands, Zaki crept out of the girls' hotsprings and into the hallway of  
the hotel. She peeked around the corner, and after seeing that the hall was empty, she dashed over  
to her room, flinging open the door and darting inside.  
  
"Oh! What happened?!" shouted Zaki as she saw the inside of the room. Everything was gone!  
Her clothes, her purse, her bag, all of Nago and Sirrus'...  
  
"SIRRUS!! YOU BASTARD!!" screamed Zaki, loud enough for the entire hotel to hear.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sirrus pulled Zaki's clothes out of his bag. Nago looked at the demon. "What are you gonna do  
with those?"  
  
Sirrus flung them into a tree. "We don't have any use for them."  
  
"So what now, Sirrus?"  
  
"Now, we keep moving. You wanted to find that master of the martial arts, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then we'll go find him. And then we can get some training. You were a challenge back there,  
kid, but you weren't a match for me."  
  
"Oh really? I seem to remember you gasping a lot."  
  
"Shut up. That was for drama."  
  



	5. The Black Saiyan? Big Trouble!

Episode 5- The Black Saiyan? Big Trouble!  
  
Sirrus and Nago sat in a restaurant, both characters looming over a plate of steaming food. The  
two had been traveling for almost two days, and figured they had seen the last of Zaki.  
  
Nago scarfed down the remainder of his food, undoing his belt and leaning back in his chair.  
"That was the tastiest meal I've ever had!"  
  
Sirrus smiled as he swallowed a glass of water. "It tastes even better when you aren't paying for  
it," he noted, pulling some money out of Zaki's stolen purse and putting it down on the table.  
  
Nago looked at the money and lowered his head. "Sirrus, I feel bad about leaving Zaki there. It  
wasn't the right thing to do."  
  
"Nago, you can't feel bad about everyone we come up against. So we left her poor and naked.  
She'll recover."  
  
"She doesn't have any family there."  
  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine, got it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the restaurant burst off their hinges and a mysterious figure walked in. He  
was clad in black leather with a flowing black cape, and wore a mask with the insignia of a snake  
on it. He laughed maniacally.  
  
"Oh no! It's the Black Saiyan!" screamed the waitress standing at Nago's table.  
  
The stranger hopped onto a table and laughed again. "Correct! I am the Black Saiyan, the ruthless  
and notorious thief! And if you all know what's good for you, you'll give me all your valuables!"  
  
Sirrus and Nago jumped out of their seats. "I got a valuable for you, punk," grunted Sirrus, "It  
has five fingers and it's about to be planted in your face!"  
  
The Black Saiyan laughed again. "I don't have time to waste on morons like you two. I'm not in  
the mood to beat up anyone."  
  
Sirrus leapt forward, slamming his fist into the right side of the Black Saiyan's face. The criminal  
fell off the table and landed on the ground. "Ow!"  
  
Sirrus stood over him, cracking his fists. The Black Saiyan looked up hesitantly. "I think it's time  
for Plan B."  
  
Quickly, the Black Saiyan whipped out a small bottle and tossed it at Sirrus. The bottle broke and  
spilled out a green gas that caused everyone in the restaurant to cough and go blind.  
  
"MY EYES ARE BURNING!" yelled Sirrus as the Black Saiyan pulled on a gas mask and  
shoved the demon aside, whipping through the room and snatching up all the jewelry and money  
he could grab. Then, as the people in the restaurant struggled to regain their vision, the thief  
darted out the front door and into the streets.  
  
"Hehehe. Idiots. As if they ever stood a chance against the Black Saiyan!" laughed the thief as he  
ran into an alley, tossing the gas mask into a pile of garbage.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Nago as the boy stood in the Black Saiyan's path.  
  
The Black Saiyan stared in awe. "H- how did you ma- manage to beat me here?"  
  
Nago scowled. "I followed you. The gas wore off pretty quick, and I didn't want you to get away  
with all of those good peoples' valuables."  
  
The Black Saiyan smiled. "That's great, but what can a little kid like you do to me?"  
  
"Just wait and see!" yelled Nago, jumping into the air and flying at the Black Saiyan with his right  
foot extended.  
  
Nago connected with the gut of the Black Saiyan and knocked the criminal to the ground. He  
flipped back up in a second, and threw his fist at Nago, who jumped out of the way just in time.  
With ferociousness in his eyes, the Black Saiyan pulled out a whip and lashed out at Nago,  
striking him in the back and throwing him out into the middle of the road. Nago howled in pain as  
he laid on the ground in the middle of the road. The Black Saiyan walked out of the alley, and hit  
Nago with the whip again. Nago screamed.  
  
"Now you know what you're dealing with. Prepare to pay!" shouted the Black Saiyan, swinging  
his whip at Nago a third time. Sirrus stepped in its way and the whip wrapped itself around the  
demon's arm. He pulled it from the Saiyan's grip.  
  
"You bastard, praying on kids," growled Sirrus through gritted teeth.  
  
The Black Saiyan let go of the whip and took a step back. "I guess this is where I make my exit,"  
he expelled, leaping into the air. The injured Nago and Sirrus stared in awe as the thief flew into  
the air.  
  
"Sirrus, he's flying!" said Nago, pointing at the criminal. Sirrus stared, frozen in shock.  
  
The Black Saiyan pulled out a small orb and tossed it at Nago and Sirrus. The orb hit the ground  
and immediately detonated, knocking Sirrus and Nago to the ground. He tossed another orb, and  
Nago and Sirrus darted out of the way. Soon, he was hurling orb after orb at them. Nago and  
Sirrus ran back and forth around the streets in a panic, looking for cover. The Black Saiyan  
laughed. "You can't beat me!" he shouted from the air.  
  
Nago stopped running and looked at the thief. He couldn't allow the Saiyan to escape with all the  
valuables he had taken! Nago reared back, flaming with anger, and launched himself into the air  
like a cannonball, aiming straight at the Black Saiyan. The Black Saiyan saw it all too late though,  
as Nago rammed into his right side, knocking the bag of cash out of the Saiyan's hands and  
knocking him and Nago onto a nearby roof. Sirrus darting over to the building and climbed up the  
wall to the roof. The Black Saiyan and Nago were lying on the roof.  
  
"Ouch. My head," groaned the Saiyan, siting up. Sirrus grabbed the Black Saiyan by the collar.  
  
"NO! Don't hurt me! I- I give up!" screamed the Black Saiyan in fear.  
  
"I don't care," replied Sirrus angrily.  
  
Nago limped over and grabbed Sirrus' shoulder. "Leave him alone. He isn't a threat any more."  
  
"But- but look at what he's done to you!" said Sirrus, examining his injured friend.  
  
"It's done. We can turn him in and be done with it."  
  
The Black Saiyan perked up. "No! Don't turn me in! please you don't know what they'll do to  
me! They'll lock me up for eternity! Please! I'll give you money! Jewels! Gold! Anything! Just  
don't turn me in!"  
  
The Black Saiyan pulled of his mask and tossed it on the ground. "My name is Kindro. I'm just an  
average criminal who can fly. I'm not even a Saiyan."  
  
"Not interested. I don't know what a Saiyan is and I don't care, Kindro," replied Sirrus.  
  
"Hidden treasure."  
  
Sirrus stopped. "Treasure?"  
  
Kindro smiled. "Yes, treasure. A mystical treasure hidden in a castle in a mountain near here. Free  
me and I'll show you it."  
  
Sirrus hesitated. "What do you think, Nago?"  
  
"One condition, Kindro," stipulated Nago.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You have to teach me and Sirrus how to fly."  
  
"Deal."  
  
-------------------  
  
A little while later, the three were on a trail leading through the forest toward a large mountain.  
  
"It's said to be a legendary orb that grants your every wish," said Kindro, smirking as he walked  
down the road alongside Sirrus and Nago.  
  
"NAGO! SIRRUS! YOU JERKS! GET BACK HERE!" screamed a shrill voice from down the  
road. Sirrus and the others turned to see who it was.  
  
Zaki ran down the forest path in a frenzy, a towel wrapped around her figure and a stare like  
death in her eyes. Sirrus screamed. "How did she find us?!"  
  
"YOU JERKS!! YOU LEFT ME THERE NAKED!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" screamed Zaki.  
  
"RUN!!" shouted Sirrus. The three travelers took off, running as fast as they could while Zaki  
trailed behind them.  
  



	6. Quest for the Wish Orb? Let's Go!

Episode 6- Quest for the Wish Orb? Let's Go!  
  
"So, where does our quest lead us next?" asked Sirrus, looking around the scenic Pepper Town.  
  
Kindro smiled as he sat down on a bench and looked at the cloudy sky, where the bright sun lay  
hidden under folds of air. "The mountain you see in the far distance is known as Dark Mountain.  
It is said that high up near the peak, there is a large and strange castle where a powerful wish  
stone is hidden. As I told you before, the orb can grant any wish."  
  
"Good. I'll wish myself something to eat," replied Sirrus.  
  
"How are you feeling, Zaki?" asked Nago as he sat next to her on a bench on the sidewalk as cars  
whizzed down the road.  
  
Zaki looked at him. "I'm a little less mad," she said. "I'm still pissed that you left me there,  
though."  
  
"We weren't thinking straight. And Sirrus promised he wouldn't do that anymore."  
  
"Well good. You know, now that I know you a little bit better, and now that I have some clothes  
on, you're a sweet kid, Nago."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kindro looked up at the tree above him and saw that it was full of apples. "Man, I could sure go  
for an apple."  
  
Nago smiled. "Okay," he said, pulling out his staff. The staff elongated at a rapid speed, hitting an  
apple in the tree and knocking it into Kindro's hands. Kindro stared at Nago as the staff returned  
to normal size and he stuffed it back on the side of his backpack.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I didn't do it. This was my dad's staff," replied Nago.  
  
"Oh," murmured Kindro.  
  
------------------------  
  
Within an hour, the group was headed toward Dark Mountain once again, each of them eager to  
see this treasure. Kindro took up the lead with Nago walking beside him, while Sirrus and Zaki  
trailed behind. Zaki whispered to Sirrus. "Sirrus... do you really think we can trust him? I mean,  
he was a criminal."  
  
Sirrus looked at the girl. "Yes, but I too have heard tales of magic in these hills. Believe me, if he  
had wanted to ditch us, he would have done it a long time ago."  
  
"Kindro, how long until we reach the mountain?" asked Nago.  
  
"It won't be a quick trip, kid. I'd imagine about three or four days at the least."  
  
"Why don't you fly up there?"  
  
"While I can fly, the ability to fly coincides with my endurance to withstand the pull of gravity and  
all that other stuff. This means that I can only fly for a limited amount of time. The longest I've  
ever flown was about ten minutes."  
  
"So if you get stronger, then maybe you can fly longer?"  
  
"Yes, that's the idea."  
  
Nago stopped walking and looked at the trees and bushes to the left of the forest path. They  
rustled, then quieted down. Nago pulled out his staff, prepared to fight, while the others all turned  
to see what was making the noise. Suddenly, a huge creature bounded out of the brush, startling  
the travelers and knocking them to the ground. Nago flipped over and landed on his feet, waiting  
for the monster's next move. The beast was huge, and stood on two furry hind legs. Its mouth  
was filled with teeth that inched out from the monster's head, set low on its back.  
  
"I AM TROG, THE GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST. ANY WHO WISH TO PASS MUST  
FIRST ANSWER MY QUESTION. IF THEY SUCCEED, THEY CAN CONTINUE ON. IF  
THEY FAIL, I SHALL EAT THEM!"  
  
Zaki screamed and fainted in Sirrus' arms. Nago stepped forward, staff in hands. "I will accept  
your challenge."  
  
"I DANCE WITH THE SUN, HOLD HANDS WITH THE MOON, TURN MONKEYS TO  
MEN, AND CAUSE VOLCANOS TO EXPLODE. I'M UNSEEN BY THE EYE, AND MOVE  
FAST AND SLOW, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME."  
  
"What?" said Kindro, looking at the creature. "I don't get it."  
  
"Dammit, I hope Nago knows what he's doing," uttered Sirrus.  
  
Nago stood in the center of the forest path, thinking. He stared intently at the sun barely  
penetrating through the ceiling of leaves and branches. His mind traversed itself. Then he spoke  
up. "Time."  
  
"WHAT?" asked the beast.  
  
"The answer is time. Time causes it to turn from day to night, causes evolution through the ages,  
and can cause volcanos to explode. It can't be seen or touched, and can be perceived as fast or  
slow. And no one can stop time."  
  
Everyone stared at the beast. The beast looked at Nago. "AARRRRRHHHHH!!! HOW DID  
YOU KNOW?! I MADE THAT ONE UP MYSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FIGURED IT  
OUT!"  
  
"Well, it was pretty hard. Does that make you feel any better?"  
  
"NOT REALLY. NO ONE HAS EVER FIGURED OUT MY RIDDLES. I ALWAYS WIN,"  
replied the monster, sitting down on the ground. Nago patted it on the back.  
  
"Hey, you tried your best."  
  
"WHATEVER. YOU GUYS WIN, GO ON AHEAD."  
  
The group scooted uneasily past the giant upset monster. Nago looked at it. "Maybe telling  
riddles and eating people isn't your destiny. I'm sure you have other qualities that make you  
individual."  
  
"WELL, I AM A PRETTY GOOD COOK."  
  
"See? We don't have enough cooks in the world anyway. I bet you could revolutionize the field of  
cooking as we know it."  
  
"MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT. THANKS, HUMAN. I THINK I'LL GO HOME AND PRACTICE  
RIGHT NOW!" said the monster, running off into the forest.  
  
Nago turned to the others. Kindro just stared. "You sure have a way with evil beasts."  
  
"Well, I knew he was nice on the inside."  
  
Sirrus sweatdropped. Zaki walked over to Nago and draped her hand around his shoulder. "Well,  
I think what you did was very sweet," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Nago blushed.  
  
Kindro muttered. "Come on, you guys, let's get moving. I don't have time for this."  
  
Nago and Zaki rejoined the others and they continued on their journey for the mystical orb.  



	7. The Dragon Clan

Episode 7- The Dragon Clan  
  
Nago sat in a small clearing in the forest as he and the other sate lunch. Zaki had packed a picnic,  
being a lot nicer to the whole of the group ever since Nago had saved them from that stupid  
monster.  
  
"Mmmm! My favorite! Food!" laughed Nago as he chomped up the sandwich Zaki had handed to  
him.  
  
"Geez! Did you even chew that?!" asked Zaki in amazement, watching Nago shake his head and  
rub his belly. Sirrus sat against a rock, staring up at the sky, while Kindro fiddled with a small,  
metallic device. Nago walked up to him. "What's that?"  
  
Kindro stared at the kid, irritated that he was asking so many questions. "It's a toy, kid. Don't  
touch it. It's very dangerous."  
  
In the distance, a group of figures peeked at the four travelers from the bushes. There were three  
of them. The first one was large and tall, with a rough beard and thin eyes. The second was  
skinny, with a bandana around his head and a big smile. The third had a patch over one eye, and  
had long, white hair. Together, they looked more like a gang of pirates. But the truth was that  
they were the Dragon Clan, a group of evil terrorists that stole and killed for money. They had  
spotted Nago and the others talking about a magic orb and decided to follow the adventurers and  
steal the treasure when they reached it.  
  
"So, do ya think that this orb of wishes will be able to make us the rulers of the earth?" asked the  
skinny one.  
  
"Of course, Nez," replied the tall one.  
  
"But Yum," stated the third one, "What about them? They could get in our way."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ari. We let them take us to the orb, then we get rid of them."  
  
The three watched as Nago and his friends packed up and started off toward the mountain again.  
Yum stood up and waved his hand at Nez and Ari. His two allies stood next to him and the trio  
began the long trip into the depths of the forest.  
  
-------------------  
  
Nago stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun was almost invisible beneath the trees in the  
west. It would be completely black in about half an hour. "Kindro, I think we should stop soon  
and set up camp."  
  
Kindro looked back at him. "Yeah, sure. There's a clearing up ahead. I can see it."  
  
Soon, the group had unpacked in the clearing. Zaki unrolled her sleeping bag near the edge of the  
clearing, and Kindro, Sirrus, and Nago set up a tent in the middle.  
  
"Where did you get the tent, Kindro?" asked Nago.  
  
"The clever thief must always be prepared. I'm on the road a lot." Kindro said as he crawled into  
the tent while Sirrus laid in the grass just beside the tent. Nago looked at him. "I bet Kindro  
would share his tent with you."  
  
"I prefer to stay out here. It's much more peaceful."  
  
Nago smiled and walked over to his sleeping bag, huddled near Kindro's tent. The entire clearing  
was shaded by a thick layer of branches, so rain wouldn't be a problem.  
  
----------------  
  
Kindro looked around as he crept silently from his tent and slipped the staff from Nago's grip.  
"Now, time to make my great escape," thought Kindro as he prepared to disappear. Then he  
heard footsteps. A large hand clasped over his mouth, and another hand came down onto his  
head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Yum picked up Kindro's limp body and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going. This  
guy will show us to the treasure."  
  
Nez and Ari looked at him. "I thought we were going to wait until they got to the treas-"  
  
"I changed my mind! Now let's go!" shouted Yum, instantly slapping his hand over his mouth and  
regretting doing what he had just done.  
  
Nago, Sirrus, and Zaki all roused from their sleep. Nago shouted and pointed at the three  
members of the Dragon Clan. Sirrus stood up. "And they've got Kindro!"  
  
Yum shouted at Nez and Ari. "Get rid of these fools! I'll watch Kindro. Nez and Ari whipped out  
their swords and ran at Sirrus, yelling. Then, in an instant, Sirrus was above them, and planted a  
foot firmly into each of their faces, knocking the two to the ground. Yum looked on in horror,  
and ran off into the forest with Kindro in tow. Nago darted after him, hurrying deep into the  
forest, pursuing the terrorist. Nago jumped into a tree, spotting Yum below. "Power pole  
extend!" shouted Nago, and his staff elongated, ramming into Yum's head and knocking him  
over. Nago leapt out of the tree and ran over to Kindro, who was now rubbing his head.  
  
"Kindro! Are you okay?" asked Nago. Kindro gazed back at him groggily. "Yeah, sure kid."  
  
Sirrus and Zaki ran up to Nago and Kindro. Sirrus looked down at Yum, who stirred ever so  
slightly. "What did they want?"  
  
Kindro examined Yum. "I'd guess they somehow overheard us talking about the treasure. That's  
why they grabbed me."  
  
"And we'll still have it!" shouted Nez and Ari as they appeared from the bushes holding guns.  
"You four are gonna show us where that treasure is, or we'll pop ya!"  
  
Zaki screamed. Nago looked at her and then turned angrily to the Dragon Clan. "No," he said,  
flying at the two and bashing Ari in the chest. The terrorist fell over, and Nago flipped around,  
kicking the gun out of Nez's hands and smacking him in the face with his staff. Grabbing both  
enemies by their hair, he tossed them at their partner, creating a pile of bodies known as the  
Dragon Clan. Yum groaned and stood up. "You... you..."  
  
Yum heard a crumbling sound. He looked down. The ground beneath them was breaking. Yum  
looked at Nago. "We'll be back!" he shouted as the three terrorists plummeted off the  
mountainside and into the river below.  
  
Nago looked over the edge. "I think they're gone."  
  
"Don't be too sure, kid," shot back Kindro as he dusted himself off. "But I'll guess that we can  
sleep peacefully tonight."  
  



End file.
